The Dance Off
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: It was a normal day for Practice in the Tenimyu cast until Takuya and Aiba starting fighting. Now the only thing to calm them down is a dance off to see who is better. But the actual purpose of the contest is not what it seems... Tenimyu, Kazuya and AiShi


Title: The Dance Off

Author: Rosetta Starfire Stone

Pairing: Kazuya and AibaShirota

A/N: This idea came to me randomly a while ago and has been meaning to type it. It's a dance off contest between Aiba and Takuya to determine something that actually doesn't have to do with dancing. I just think this is a really cute pair. Also I know that I am technically not to write about these people but I hope no one will care enough to say anything.

PS: I blame my current obsession on both Kazuya and AtoJiro on ice flow and YaoiisLove since it's your stories that I have been reading. Although it's not a terrible pair to be obsessed with at the moment. So thank you for this obsession!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, obviously, but if I did than Takuya would have never moved out from Kazuki's place. Those two are so married.

For the most part, Tenimyu practices always ran smoothly. The cast, which can be rather large during a Dream Live concert, were all professionals as well as good friends. There is never a need for senseless fighting and everyone got along with each other extremely well. This is the case with the second generation Seigaku and Hyotei members. They were a group of young adults who quickly clicked during their first rehearsal and have been close friends since. However, despite their professionalism and friendship, there was still times where they fought. This is normally the case with Aiba and Takuya.

The two former Brights members were for the most part the best of friends. But once a month they always seemed to find something to bicker about and have a fight that lasted normally for a week. The others have become rather use to these arguments, some of them even joking that it was their feminine sides acting out. (Shirota made a comment about it was caused because they were part woman by the way they acted. He asked if it was that time of month for the pair. He was quickly quieted by a racket tossed at his head by one very angry Aiba. And the Fuji actor had very deadly aim as the Tezuka actor quickly found out when he found himself nursing a very angry bump and bruise.) Today was no different from their fights.

The group was going over some dance moves for one of the main songs when the shouting started. Whipping around the group saw that Takuya and Aiba were currently screaming at each other, looking rather close to coming to blows.

"You have got be kidding me, I am obviously better than you at it!" Aiba shouted angrily.

"Yeah right, in case your forgot dear Abacchi, I taught you everything you know!" Takuya snapped back.

"Hah, there was plenty that I learned well before you came along." Aiba spat to his sempai. "I have easily passed you in skills and techniques."

Across the room Kazuki and Shirota watched the exchanged with worried expressions. While the fights between the two dancers were common enough, this was the first time they really got vicious with each other. Kazuki made a move to step in and defuse the argument but before he could Takuya spoke.

"You really think you can beat me?" Takuya challenged sarcastically.

"Easily."

"Fine, let's settle this. Once and for all."

The two nodded to each other before punching their fists in the air.

"DANCE OFF!" They declared together.

The others in the room nearly fell over by the declaration. Across the other side of the room the director Ueshima-san watched the whole thing with a curious expression on his face, but he made no move to stop any of it from happening. After all, he was looking for a filler part between the two teams during the upcoming Dream Live concert so maybe a dance off was something he could use. And he was curious to see who the better dancer was really.

The two dancers quickly went to their teams and told them the rules. Each person would get to do a total of three dances before a victor was declared. The judges ended up being Kazuki and Shirota. This of course led to some raised eyebrows with the others.

"Won't it be a tie then?" Ruito asked curiously to Kenta. "After all they are kind of biased about them."

"Yeah seems a little odd," Kenta agreed with a small nod. "How about you bring that up to them."

"Heck no! I don't want to be killed."

Kenta snickered but he had to agree with the younger actor. When Takuya and Aiba got like that, it was best to stay clear and let them do as they please. The group cleared an area for the dancers to go and found some appropriate dance music for them to use. After a couple of rounds of Jan Ken Pon!, it was decided that Aiba was to dance first. Takuya pouted at this but he made his way to the CD player and played the music.

If there was one way to describe the way Aiba Hiroki danced it was this, that boy had no bones in his hips. The way he spun them around and moved to the music was intoxicating to everyone who ever watched him. He had a liquid sort of style that easily drew people's eyes. Shirota felt his mouth dry up from it. A few minutes later Takuya came sliding into the dance area and Aiba stepped out. Takuya's dance style was similar to Aiba's in some senses. It shows that the Jirou actor had taught his friend a lot, but he also had his own style. He tended to bounce more in his steps and had a strong pop to the moves than Aiba. Kazuki allowed a smile to cross his lips as he watched the other dance; he always loved watching Takuya dancing.

The dance went on for almost 20 minutes, with each dancer getting a set period of time to show their moves. It was obvious to them all that the pair was honestly the best dancers on the set and also the most creative. No one was able to pull their eyes away from the smooth and popping moves that each displayed. The judges, Kazuki and Shirota, watched every movement with unwavering eyes and were clearly enjoying themselves. Once they were done Kenta whistled loudly.

"Damn, I can't decide who really in the better dancer."

"Yeah, I think it's a tie." Ruito agreed with a nod.

"Better dancer?" Aiba asked with a small smirk on his face. "This wasn't a contest about how was the better dancer."

"It wasn't?" Everyone questioned at the same time.

"Of course not!" Takuya agreed with a bounce to his step. "We have agreed a long time ago that we were equally talented dancers."  
"Then what was this competition about?" Yanagi asked while everyone else nodded in agreement to the question.

Takuya and Aiba looked at each other for a second before taking off for the judges. Aiba was leaning his face right up against a flustered Shirota while Takuya practically sat in Kazuki's lap. The pair was closing examining the older, taking in all their flustered face and dark eyes. It was obvious that watching the two dances had other affects on them then they would have liked to admit. But having them so close was really starting to affect them into showing it.

"I don't know Takuya; it looks pretty close to me." Aiba admitted as he glanced between Kazuki and Shirota.

"I agree, we need to perform the next test." Takuya declared with a nod.

"Next test?" Aiba repeated, slightly confused.

The gleam in Takuya's eyes was bright and mischievous. It only took Aiba a moment to catch what Takuya was hinting at and the grin slowly formed on his face. The two smiling dancers made the older two gulps in concern. Something told Kazuki that he wasn't going to be getting any more rehearsal done today.

"Right! Onto the next test!" Aiba declared.

Each dancer grabbed their partner's wrist and pulled them to their feet. Giving a short farewell to the other cast members they quickly pulled them out of the rehearsal area. The rest of the cast blinked in surprise as they silently questioned the real meaning of the dance off. Ueshima-san just rolled his eyes and gave a small shake of his head as he directed everyone to get back to work. It seems like his Singles 1 and 2 actors were done for the day. Although he wished they would have waited a little longer before doing that to skip practice.

*OMAKE*

The next day of practice had everyone in attendance but Kazuki and Takuya. The cast were idling around as they waited for the final two Hyotei members, wondering if there lateness had to do with the contest the day before. Aiba was particularly curious about them. About a half another into the practice Kazuki came running into the room. Everyone quickly took note of the fact that he was lacking one Jirou actor. Right away everyone was on him about his lateness and lack of partner.  
"Well Takuya won't be coming today; he's um a little sore at the moment." Kazuki admitted with a light blush on his face.

"Damn it!" Aiba swore annoyed. "He did beat me after all."

"What exactly was that contest about?" Takumi finally asked.

"Who was the better seducer, obviously. I told Takuya I could easily get Yuu to lose his cool and take me despite being in practice and he said that he could get Kazuki to do it too." Aiba explained, not noticing the bright faced looks on Shirota and Kazuki's face. "I didn't think his dancing would have THAT much of an effect on Kazuki. Damn."

"You mean that you're dance off…" Kaji began slowly.

"Was to see who would be more riled up in sex?" Kenta ended with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!"

Its official, Takuya and Aiba were two very scary people. And really cunning too.


End file.
